¿Pensamientos deseados?
by TheWriterGirlx
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si pudieses escuchar y sentir las emociones y pensamientos de las personas a tu alrededor? En esta historia podréis haceros una idea, Castle despierta una mañana y siente algo diferente y extraño en él. Este misterio un tanto paranormal, ¿será la clave del misterio de su corazón?


Hola soy TheWriterGirlx, y este es mi primer fanfic. Nunca había escrito uno, siempre los leía, pero no me veía con el suficiente valor para expresar mis ideas e historias con los fans de la serie.

Es científicamente imposible que pueda ocurrir esto y quiero señalar que los personajes serán algo OOC, porque es una historia inventada y quizás hagan cosas que en la serie ni en broma harían. El caso es que si no os gusta o si os parece entretenido, os invito a dejar un review con vuestra opinión.

Una última aclaración, lo que este en negrita es un pensamiento.

Capítulo 1:

La luz de un nuevo día se filtraba por una de las ventanas de la masculina habitación de Castle. Ese pequeño rayo de sol que se colaba, interrumpió el agradable sueño que tenía el escritor con su musa. Poco a poco abrió los ojos y al observar el techo de su cuarto sintió una sensación extraña que le recorría de los pies a la cabeza. Castle no le dio demasiada importancia, lo atribuyo a las pocas horas de dormir tras una madrugada productiva escribiendo un par de capítulos para su próxima novela.

Beckett no le había llamado, eso significaba que no había habido ninguna muerte en la ciudad. La frustración que sentía al no poder ver a su musa era tan grande que estaba dispuesto a hacer una llamada anónima para alertar de que un cuerpo había sido hallado con tal de oler ese perfume a cerezas tan característico de la detective.

Se levantó de su cama para ducharse y comenzar el día, tenía pensado pasarse después por la comisaria para estar con Beckett aunque solo la observase rellenar el papeleo. Caminando hacia su aseo fue desvistiéndose, comenzó por su camiseta de manga corta blanca y sus boxers. Estando en la ducha escucho a su hija hablar, esto le pareció extraño porque no sonaba como si estuviese gritando.

 **-Debo preparar cuanto antes mi trabajo para el lunes y preguntarle si puedo ir a la cena**

En ese instante, escucho a lo lejos la voz de Martha, la cual había ido a una fiesta anoche y pensaba que no había vuelto al loft.

 **-La la la la…Esta tarde avisare a Alexis si quiere venir de compras, cogeré la tarjeta de crédito de Rick jijijij**

Castle salió de la ducha pensando en las cosas que había oído y en esconder cuanto antes la tarjeta para evitar un ataque cardiaco al ver las facturas. Eligió una vestimenta casual y fue a la cocina a reunirse con sus pelirrojas y preguntarles por lo que había escuchado.

-¡Querido! ¿Qué tal tu despertar tras una madrugada trabajadora? –anunció Martha con su característico tono– Alexis ha preparado unas tortitas ¿quieres?

-He dormido bastante bien y si me encantaría comer una–dijo mientras besaba la mejilla de su madre– Buenos días calabaza

-Buenos días papa, quería comentarte…

-Claro que puedes ir a la cena, eso sí, mientras hayas acabado tu trabajo para el lunes–dijo cortando a Alexis antes de acabar de decirlo

-Muchas gracias papa, pero… ¿Cómo lo has sabido? No te había dicho nada aun

-Te escuche mientras me duchaba– dijo mientras le sonreía y se acercaba para besar la cabeza de su hija

-Yo no he dicho nada…

-Mmh valee…– comentó Martha, que había presenciado el intercambia de palabras entre ellos dos– Cambiando de tema, Alexis ¿vienes esta tarde de compras?

-Chicas por favor, no cojáis mi tarjeta, os doy yo el dinero que sino luego tengo que ir al hospital cada vez que veo una factura

-Querido, no tenía intención de hacer eso. No sé porque lo asumes directamente

-Madre, te he oído cuando estaba en la ducha igual que Alexis

 **-Este hijo, le debe haber afectado lo poco que ha dormido y comienza a imaginar cosas**

-Madre estoy perfectamente bien y no tiene nada que ver con mi falta de sueño

 **-Juraria que no lo había dicho en voz alta**

En ese momento, Castle observo que su madre no había movido los labios y nadie había hablado. Intento aparentar normal dijo que tenía que ir a la habitación y se fue. En cuanto entro, su mente comenzó a darle vueltas a todo lo que había ocurrido durante la mañana y comprobar si había hecho algo diferente a su rutina normal.

Llego a la conclusión de que podía escuchar los pensamientos de las personas, pero… ¿Por qué no había escuchado todos los pensamientos durante la conversación? ¿Por qué los escuchaba? ¿Qué había ocurrido?

Decidió respirar hondo e ir a la comisaria para despejarse y comprobar si era cierto, escuchaba los pensamientos.

Bueno, aquí está el primer capítulo.

No sé cuándo continuaré, pero no os preocupéis seguiré la historia.

Besos, TWGx


End file.
